


Enough Was Enough

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron follows Hermione to Bulgaria, determined to make sure she stays out of trouble - and away from Viktor Krum. He should be more worried about whether or not he can do those things himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Attar of roses is a very lucrative [Bulgarian export](http://www.bulgariatravel.org/etis/article.php?aID=250), and I have a feeling it'd be useful as a potions ingredient.

Now, enough was bloody well _enough_.

He hadn't said anything when she'd avoided his questions about where she was going on her latest Order assignment. He hadn't even put up a fuss, actually. Ron knew better than to think he could force the likes of Hermione to give up any information she wasn't good and willing to share. No way. When Hermione wanted you to know something, she told you. When she didn't want you to know something, you were better off trying to find the answer in the dredges at the bottom of your cuppa than getting it out of her. 

No, Hermione hadn't told him where she was going, but that was all right. The twins hadn't invented Extendable Ears for nothing, and Ron was glad that they did. With the Ears, he heard Hermione whispering to Tonks in the Headquarters kitchen about how she was to catch a Portkey to Bulgaria later on that morning. 

_Bulgaria_. 

Just the word had been enough for Ron to see red. Order mission, his arse. Now he knew why she'd not told him where she was going on her assignment - there wasn't any assignment to go on! She was flitting off to Bulgaria to do whatever it was she was going to do with Krum - not that Ron wanted to think much on that - and she just didn't want Ron to know about it. Well, that was daft. The whole _idea_ of her going to Bulgaria was daft. Krum was much older than her and an adult and _Krum_. Couldn't she see that he wasn't really interested in her as a person? Hermione was a rather fit witch, after all, and she was Harry Potter's best mate. Going off to a foreign land to meet with a wizard who not only went to that Dark Arts school Durmstrang but also performed an Unforgivable on one of their schoolmates- was just - it wasn't on. Not on at all, and Ron knew he was going to have to see to it that she didn't get herself into any trouble.

*****

He hadn't said anything when he'd seen her up ahead of him in the queue for the Vrasta Vultures versus Puddlemere United Quidditch match later on that day. Mostly, that was because he'd been too busy to call up ahead to Hermione because he was trying to convince the craggy old wizard in front of him that he _needed_ to buy the bloke's ticket than. Besides, she'd ask him questions about why he was there, and he really wouldn’t' get away with telling her that he was a huge Vultures fan and had been wanting to see this particular game all year. Yeah, she'd ask questions – or lecture or hex him – or maybe all three – and he wanted to avoid a confrontation. All he wanted to do was keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get herself into any mess.

Just as Ron dug out the Galleons and Sickles that the man finally agreed to take for the ticket, Hermione handed her ticket to the witch a the head of the queue. Oh shite. It wouldn't do for Ron to lose sight of her. His whole purpose for being there was to watch her. Thrusting a bunch of gold and silver in the man's hand (and probably way too much at that), Ron snatched the ticket out of his other hand and elbowed his way to the front of the line. There were indignant yells behind him but he ignored them, standing on the tips of his toes to watch for Hermione's bushy hair as she made her way through the crowd. He caught sight of her turning into a stairwell and, after he grabbed his half of the ticket stub back from the witch, made his way there. Panting, he wove around a portly wizard and made for the stairs, but stopped short when a long-nosed wizard stepped in front of him.  
"This is for top boxes only, sir," the wizard said in a squeaky voice.

"What?" Ron said, standing on the balls of his feet and pointing after Hermione. "I'm with her. Let me through." 

"Your ticket, sir." 

Annoyed, Ron thrust his ticket at the wizard, scowling. The more of his time this bloke ate up, the further away from Hermione he'd be. 

"I'm sorry, sir. You're on the lower deck."

"WHAT?"

"On the opposite side of the stadium." The wizard handed the stub back to Ron and crossed his arms, blocking the entryway to the stairwell.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." 

"I'm afraid I don't kid, sir."

"Oh, bugger off."

Defeated, Ron clenched the stub in his hand and joined the jumbled mass of witches and wizards moving toward the opposite side of the stadium. Climbing over spectators of all shapes and sizes, he crammed himself into his small seat on the lower deck, scowling as he jammed his knees nearly up to his chest. There wasn't very much leg-room, the wizard next to him smelt like cabbage and kept jabbing Ron with his elbow, and he couldn't bloody well see Hermione in any of the top boxes across from him. Disgruntled, he drummed his fingers on his knees and leaned back in his seat a little, watching the writing change every few minutes on the gigantic advert blackboard directly across the stadium from him. Gold writing appeared at the top of the board in Bulgarian while silver writing flashing at the bottom displayed the English translations for each product. Petia's Perfect Pox Remover - lose scars and look like a star! ... Romanov's Runes - predict with precision! ... Boris Borev's Bat Emporium - you'll be batty about the prices! ... 

Ron's attention was drawn away from the advert board when he heard a saleswizard calling out his wares somewhere behind him. _Omnioculars_. That would be just what Ron would need to keep watch on Hermione. Getting quickly to his feet, Ron turned around and waved his arms until he caught the saleswizard's attention. It took a bit of manoeuvring on both their parts, but eventually Ron and the wizard were able to meet. Although his eyebrows raised considerably and there was an argument on the tip of his tongue when the man told him how much a pair would cost (as they were much more costly than he remembered them being at the Quidditch World Cup), Ron didn't argue. He handed over the money and took his purchase, shooing the man away before he could change his mind about spending so much. He hoped like hell that Hermione wasn't planning on going anywhere after this Quidditch match; his money pouch was practically empty now. Any more expenses and he'd have to peddle something for cash. The only thing of value - besides his wand and he wasn't daft enough to pawn _that_ \- he had on his person was his prized Merlin Chocolate Frog card, and he really didn't fancy selling that.

It had been a long time since he'd used a pair of Omnioculars, so Ron busied himself with getting reacquainted with them. He turned dials and pressed buttons, muttering to himself while the announcer introduced the teams as they zoomed out onto the stadium. Ron only looked up once during the introductions, when he'd heard Oliver Wood's name called for Puddlemere United. After giving the former Gryffindor a cheer of encouragement, he went back to getting familiar with his purchase. Once he'd finished fiddling with the Omnioculars, Ron pressed them to his eyes and began to scan the opposite stands for Hermione. The blue blur of a Puddlemere player streaked across his field of vision and he grunted, sitting up straighter in his chair, cursing loudly as his knees banged against the back of the chair in front of him. 

"C'mon. Come _on_ ," he muttered under his breath, moving the Omnioculars back and forth over the top boxes. Around him, people were roaring and cheering but he blocked the sounds out as best he could, focussing on finding Hermione. Ah ha! There she was! Grinning, Ron spun a dial on the side of the Omnioculars and began to zoom in on her. At the precise moment he locked onto her excited, grinning face, the cabbage-smelling wizard beside him started bellowing at the referee and elbowed Ron hard in the side. 

"Bloody _hell_!" Ron roared, his Omnioculars dropping into his lap. 

The man didn't even bother to apologise; he just kept yelling at the referee and shaking his fist. Ron shot him a dirty look and picked up the Omnioculars again, scanning to find Hermione once more. It was hard to try and pick someone out of all the boxes opposite. For one thing, there were so many people in each box that it was almost like a great big sea of faces. For another, the players kept budging in, flying right in front of where Ron was trying to look, and that was dead annoying. Every time one would zip past him, the balance on his Omnioculars would get mucked up and the image would go out of focus. Spinning the dial on the left of his Omnioculars again, Ron made another go of things, then gasped and jumped in surprise as the face of Viktor Krum loomed suddenly in his vision. Spinning the dial in the other direction, things pulled back a bit and Ron could see Krum hovering there in the middle of the stadium, his eyes darting this way and that. He was looking for the Snitch, not even bothering to lean forward or back when players raced past him on either side, so close to him that his hair whipped up. Ron scowled and started to pan away from Krum, but then he saw a Bludger head straight for him. Because he couldn't bear to miss Krum getting nailed by it, Ron locked onto Krum, knowing it was malicious of him and not caring one ruddy bit that it was. There wasn't any way he could avoid it, Ron thought. It was hurtling toward him at an incredible speed, and Ron knew that it would hurt like a bugger when it made contact. Good.

Just then a loud 'oooohhhh' rose up from the crowd and Ron felt his mouth slack open. How had he- Krum did the most amazing thing! He avoided the Bludger with some sort of fancy roll on his broom. Ron had never seen anything like it before - Krum spun left to right and then over and up and it was bloody _wicked_. In that instant, Ron forgot all about looking for Hermione and being hacked off that she'd gone all the way to Bulgaria and not told him about it. He'd even forgotten to be cross about all the money he'd spent so far that day on making sure Hermione didn't get herself into any trouble. The only thing Ron could think about was keeping that pair of Omnioculars locked onto Viktor Krum, because he sure as bloody hell didn't want to miss another brilliant move like that.

*****

He hadn't said anything when Hermione'd avoided his questions that morning about where she was to be going on her latest Order assignment. He hadn't said anything when he'd seen her up ahead of him in the queue for the Vrasta Vultures versus Puddlemere United Quidditch match earlier that day. But this- this was _enough_. And enough was bloody well _enough_. He had to say something now. There was no way he could hold his tongue any longer.

Removing the Disillusionment Charm he'd cast on himself when he'd first followed them out into the Valley of Roses, Ron climbed to his feet and stalked across the lush grass, stopping right behind Hermione. Stopping right behind a very wet and rather naked Hermione, who had climbed into some ruddy big steaming vat of water and rose petals. Stopping right behind a very wet and rather naked Hermione, who had climbed into some ruddy big steaming vat of water and rose petals _and_ Viktor Krum.

"What in the sodding hell is going on here?!" he shouted in her ear. 

Water splashed wildly as Hermione and Krum, obviously startled, turned around in the water to look at him.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, sounding scandalised as she ducked further under the water to cover herself. 

"Hello, Ron. Vot is bringing you to Bulgaria?" Viktor said slowly, his one big stupid eyebrow furrowing. Ron hated that eyebrow. 

"What is going on here?" he repeated again, ignoring Krum and staring at Hermione expectantly.

"Going on?" Viktor repeated. "Ve are vaiting for attar of roses to be-"

Shooting Krum a withering look, Ron then curled his fingers over the lip of the wooden vat, leaned at the waist over the edge of it, and glared down at Hermione. "Don't you have something to say to me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked like she might want to hex him but he really didn't give a toss right then and there. He wanted an apology. He wanted an explanation. He wanted to tell her she was putting herself at risk, sitting there close to Krum with no clothes on and no wand with which to protect herself. 

Hermione was sitting there with no clothes on. She was _naked_. 

Somehow his brain had been a bit late processing what that _really_ meant and just caught up. Hermione. Naked. Right in front of him. 

Oh, he'd dreamt for years and years of seeing Hermione naked. Never in his wildest ones, however, did he ever really think that he'd actually get to see her like that. To be able to see a girl naked - and see her naked in a proper sort of way - a bloke usually had to ask her out on a date and date her for yonks until he earned the right to put his hands on her and move her clothes out of the way and off. Ron couldn't even admit to Harry that he'd been wanting to ask Hermione out on a proper date, much less admit to Hermione that he fancied her and wanted to date her.

He hadn't admitted any such thing to Hermione and yet there she was, completely naked in front of him. Her skin was soft-looking and had a lovely pink tint to it, all flushed and glistening from the heat of the water and the steam, and he longed to touch it. Ron wanted to touch that skin more than anything else he'd ever wanted in his entire life. 

"Yes," Hermione said after a beat, "I do have something to say to you, Ron."

Startled out of his ogling by the sound of her voice, he jumped slightly. Recovering as quickly as he could, his mouth set in a thin line and he nodded at her. "Go on, then." 

Sitting up on her knees, Hermione scooted until she was right against the wall of the vat near Ron. Glancing at Krum briefly over her shoulder, she then lowered her voice, as if she didn't want him to overhear what she had to say. "Come closer."

Swallowing hard against a lump in his throat, Ron nodded, his eyes flickering from the slope of her neck and collarbone back up to her face. _God_. She was close enough that he could reach out and touch her, reach out and touch her skin in places he never dared imagine he ever would. He could do it. He'd had courage enough to follow her this far, hadn't he? Surely he could just reach one hand out, just brush his fingertips against that skin.... He could tell her it was an accident, that he was worried, that he was nervous....

She rose up even taller on her knees, and a quick glance down at her rising form confirmed his suspicions - her breasts were now floating on the water, out in the open where he could see them. Gritting his teeth, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to ignore the feeling of blood rushing straight to his cock. He pushed up against his side of the vat, his cock straining against his pants and trousers, rubbing up painfully against the slats of wood separating Ron from Hermione. Forcing back a groan, he licked his lips and looked at Hermione wildly. "What is it?" he said urgently, praying like mad that he didn't do anything mortifying like come right on the spot, come from seeing her breasts and feeling her breath warm against his skin. 

She gave him that calculating 'I know something you don't know' look that drove him mad (sometimes from irritation but usually with desire) and reached a hand up, her fingers sliding over the lip of the vat's wall. The next thing Ron knew, she'd hooked her fingers in the closures of his robe and then he felt himself being jerked forward. He'd barely had any time to register at all what was happening before he found himself in the middle of the vat, having fallen face-first on top of Viktor bloody Krum.

Maybe it was a little misleading to say that Ron fell on top of Viktor Krum. It might be more accurate to say that Ron fell into his lap.  
Ron quickly discovered that Krum was just as naked in that damned vat as Hermione was. 

His hands went flailing until they finally touched the bottom of the vat. Pressing palms flat against the bottom, Ron pushed himself up out of Krum's lap and above the water's surface, sputtering and spitting out water, a few rose petals clinging to his damp hair and robe. "OI!" he bellowed, scrambling to move as far back from Krum as he could manage. " _OI_!!!"

He didn't have to ask Hermione for verification; Ron knew full well that his face was on fire. It had to be, because his cheeks felt hotter than dragon's breath and he wasn't sure which emotion was more overpowering - anger or embarrassment. He'd nearly got a mouthful of Krum's cock along with all of that sodding hot, rose-smelling water! 

He whirled around to glare at Hermione, to tear into her for doing something like that to him, but he froze halfway there when, like Hermione had, Krum rose to his knees. Water moved down his exposed skin in rivulets and Ron's eyes followed their path. Down over his wiry, muscled chest they went. Down over his stomach and on either side of his navel went the trickling of water. Down, down, down the water went and then Ron found that the thing he'd just nearly had a mouthful of was bobbing just below the water's surface. Krum's cock. There it was, looking strange under the distortion of the water. One minute it would look nonexistent and in the next the water would shift again and it would look hugely grotesque. All of a sudden Ron had the strangest urge to _look_ at it, to study it. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off Krum all during that Quidditch match because of the fucking fantastic manoeuvres he did and the way his body moved. Now Ron didn't want to take his eyes off Krum because of similar reasons. 

"You are all right?" 

Ron cleared his throat and snapped his head up at the sound of Krum's voice, feeling awkward and guilty all at the same time. 

"Er...yeah. I'm fine." _Fucking **fan** tastic, really!_ Only not. He wasn't fantastic, not one bloody bit. There he was, in the middle of the Valley of Roses in sodding Bulgaria in a vat with water and rose petals and Hermione - well, so far that part didn't sound so bad, really - and Krum was there, too. Hermione and Krum were there just as naked as you please and there was Ron, sopping wet in his robes, forgetting why he was there in the first place, why he'd been so cross with Hermione, forgetting everything but the fact that they were naked and he wasn't and that suddenly seemed like the most not on thing that ever wasn't on. Bloody unfair, life was.

"You deserved that, Ron."

Hermione's voice was low and had an odd edge to it, her breath tickling the sensitive shell of his ear. Another lump formed in his throat. Ron gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, feeling his cock twitch. Screwing his eyes shut, he nodded in agreement with her. "I did," he said in a strangled voice, clenching his hands into fists under water. He couldn't afford to get turned on here. He really could not. Not in front of Krum. Not in front of Hermione. Honestly, he wasn't sure which would be more embarrassing and he didn't care to find out. Ron flexed his hands, concentrating on the feel of the water slipping between his fingers and trying like hell to ignore the splashing all around him and the soft sounds of bodies moving in the water. 

"Hermy-own-ninny is telling me you are protective ov her," Krum said slowly. Ron shivered; Krum's breath danced across the nape of his neck, making the tiny hairs there stand on edge and gooseflesh to rise on his skin. All he could do was grunt in reply; Ron didn't trust himself to speak. Krum was so close to him that he could feel his body heat. Some small part of himself knew that this wasn't right, that it was dodgy and mad because that was Krum - _naked_ Krum - making him feel all fidgety and on-edge and wanting more of whatever it was, like the selfish bastard he could be. It wasn't right because it was Krum and there was Hermione-- _Where_ was Hermione?

His lips parted slightly and he inhaled, beginning to ask that very question on exhale when a hand, small and soft save for a callus on the pad of the thumb worn in from years of constant, precise note-taking, lay against his cheek. His words died before they could ever take form, a soft gasp sounding in their place.

"He is," said Hermione. Ron didn't have to open his eyes to know that hers were narrowed slightly and her head was tilted to one side as she looked at him with that half-annoyed, half-fond look that she wore whenever he drove her slightly mad. He made a soft noise in agreement and then bit down hard on his lip when her hand dropped from his face and he could feel it and its twin peeling his soaked robe off over his shoulders. "But he has to learn that I can handle myself in a number of situations." 

Just then she did something that nearly caused Ron to black out - she pressed her lips to his. She didn't move them, just pressed them to his lips firmly, her hands still working on his robe. From behind, Viktor's hands slid up his shoulders and then down to where Hermione's were, helping her. That's when Ron exhaled a shuddering breath, breathing against Hermione's lips. She opened her mouth in return and then Ron could _taste_ her. He could taste her and it was a hundred times more brilliant than he could ever have imagined. Her lips were soft and slightly chapped near the corners, pliable and lush under his tongue. She tasted sweet, like chocolate and mint and _Hermione_ , and he barely even noticed when Krum finally succeeded in shucking off his robe. Ron didn't think it could get much better than snogging Hermione; he really didn't. His chest felt like it was on the verge of collapsing on themselves and there were stars blooming white in the darkness of closed eyes and he could have gone on like that had Hermione not eventually pulled back. Breathing heavily, Ron reached a shaking hand up to smooth back her hair - that wild, bushy brown hair he loved so much - only to have long, strong fingers wrap firmly around his wrist and haul him in the opposite direction.

Krum.

"I haff a feeling you are a very fast learner," said Krum in a low voice. His fingers curled around the hem of Ron's shirt as he spoke, his eyes meeting Ron's steadily. 

"Yeah," Ron choked, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. "I can be." 

"I thought so," Krum murmured. Then his fingers pulled the hem of Ron's shirt up inch by inch, Krum rising in the water as he did so. "Raise your hands." Ron nodded, raising his hands over his head. In a matter of seconds, his shirt was pulled up over his head and tossed over the side of the vat. 

There were Hermione's hands again, her palms flat along the small of his back, fingers splayed out and brushing over his skin lightly. Ron wasn't sure what to concentrate on first - how good her hands felt or the fact that, for the second time in less than a few minutes, he was getting a rather up close and personal view of Viktor Krum's cock. This time he wasn't looking at it through the distortion of water and it was tonnes better this time around. Krum's cock was eye level and, _fuck_ , was it ever impressive. It wasn't so much as long as it was wide and very erect, the length red and ready and the foreskin stretched back around its head. Ron was overcome with the need to _touch_ it and out his hand went, trembling. Tentatively, he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Krum's cock, then yanked his hand away, ashamed of what he did and stunned that he'd made Viktor Krum groan.

"Do it again, Ron." Hermione's hands travelled up his back, her breath was in his ear, and Ron was positive he was going to come right then. 

"Again?" he coughed, slipping one hand beneath the water to rub against the front of his trousers. _God_ , it fucking _ached_. He pressed his hand harder against himself, moving it up and down, pressing the grooves of the zipper against his shorts, against his cock and his head fell back, mouth falling open in an 'o'. A few minutes ago he'd worried about looking like an arse in front of Hermione and Krum but now he didn't give a ruddy toss. All he cared about was getting some sort of release, of just _feeling_. 

"Again." Krum's voice was rough, its tone matching the less than careful way he took hold of Ron's hand and placed it on his cock. "Move it around. Slow and nice like that, yes." 

Worrying his lip in concentration, Ron moved his hand slowly over Krum's length, stopping every so often when Hermione's lips moved across his shoulders and over his hairline. When she did that, he had to collect himself and _focus_. He arched his back against her mouth and tightened his grip on Krum, squeezing him, stroking him, thumbing the head of his cock. As Ron picked up his speed, Krum's groans turned into grunts and gasps and a guttural string of Bulgarian that Ron didn't need to understand to know what it meant - Krum wanted him to keep going, more, faster, more more more. So Ron did his best to give Krum what he wanted - his fingers moved faster and faster over Krum's cock, his other hand dipping under to rub and pull at his balls. Krum set his hands on Ron's shoulders and his fingers dug into Ron's skin as he sank to his knees, too. Ron yelped and hissed but didn't slow down, nor did he slow down when Hermione's mouth latched onto the side of his neck and her hands pulled down his zip and he felt her pull his cock out from behind the slit in his y-fronts. He cursed and moaned as her hand began to mimic what his was doing to Krum. They were going to be the death of him, they really were. 

His hand moved over Krum, her hand moved over him, and Krum started bucking against him, which nearly made his head pop right off his shoulders. " _God_ ," Ron gasped, thrusting right back. Hermione started using her teeth; they scraped along his jaw line while hands and hips kept moving. Tension ebbed and flowed and then mounted, twisting and bubbling so forcefully up from within him that Ron started shaking. He shook from his head all the way down to his toes and he thanked God that he was still kneeling, because his knees would have given out long ago had he been standing. Under his hand, Krum's cock started twitching and that did it for Ron. Slumping forward, his forehead pressed against Krum's shoulder, driving his cock into Hermione's hand, spilling his seed all over her as Krum did the same to him.

Hermione dropped her hand from Ron's cock and ran her fingers through his hair, her breasts pressing up against his back. Krum placed the tips of his fingers under Ron's chin and lifted his face up so he could see him. "You vill be learning Hermy-own-ninny next," he promised, panting slightly. 

Ron nodded, lifting a hand up out of the water to brush back some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes. Clinging to the back of his hands were a few rose petals, and Ron studied them briefly, remembering that Krum had mentioned something about attar of roses when he'd first surprised them in the vat. Wondering now what was so important about that, he lifted his gaze to Krum again. "What about--"

Before he could get his question out, Krum leaned forward and captured his mouth for a demanding kiss. 

"Leave it," Hermione said, moving so that she, too, was pressed against the front of Ron. "You have a very important lesson to learn before we get into why we're all really here." Krum budged over just enough to make more room for Hermione, his tongue making a most thorough meal of Ron's mouth. Ron snogged back, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist as she straddled him.

With Krum's tongue in his mouth and Hermione willing in his arms, Ron felt his cock stir again and decided that any more questions could bloody well wait until later. His lesson would come first.


End file.
